Return of Hope
by AnimeCookie93
Summary: Written where Megsaku's story left off: Ch. 12 and on. Due to actiony stuff coming up, Rated T for language and action respectively. My rating may not go up, unless otherwise stated. Arigato-ne!
1. Chapter 1

_So, as you all heard, this is continuing what _**Megsaku** _had already written (and I'm sure all of the compliments she'd thrown at me aren't necessarily true! XD). The story will be written from now on on my account, and will be updated very slowly, on account that I have three other stories that are unfinished, and I'm working on other works too. But this will be my newest WIP. _

_**Disclaimer**__ applies here; the idea as well as the characters do no belong to me. Rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa and original author and my bestest friend, _**Megsaku**.

* * *

**Return of Hope**

**Chapter Twelve**

_"Why do people here look like people back home?" She asked. He didn't look surprised at her question and began to answer._

_"Well, it's like people from our world have dop-" He stopped mid-sentence. He looked at her abruptly and opened his mouth, but closed it again. No words came out._

_Winry smiled. "I remember..."_

Ed's eyes widened in surprise as the information settled into his brain. Her memory had... returned?

"-pelgangers," the word was wisped in a sigh, his shoulders drooping in understanding. Winry's face, once serious, was now happy and elated. Ed's brain wasn't functioning properly as the sincerity in her face told him how she'd come to this conclusion.

A dream.

**X Winry's P.O.V X**

It was strange; all of my memories had returned to me in a flash, as if they were harboring in the shipyard of my mind, just waiting for the opportunity to show me what I'd missed. Everything was there, from the moment Mr. Mustang called me in Resembool, asking for me to come to Central, to my arrival in this world and my (I gulped) scary experience of being raped.

I shuddered, immediately being greeted with the warm feeling of Ed's lips on my forehead.

"I guess... it was a matter of time," he was still breathless, not as much from the kiss as from the information given to him, and I shrugged. "I guess so," there was something in his eyes, a certain loving glow that I hadn't seen before. I pouted. "Edward, what is it?"

**X Edward's P.O.V X**

I didn't know what was going through my head, but I sure was glad that Winry had caused it. My head was swirling, and I craned my neck to look at her tiredly. "You just have your memory back. It's probably going to feel weird if you try to file them through at once, so why don't we just relax for a while? Al will be back before midnight from that god-forsaken job of his, and Noah will be starting dinner soon. Come on, lay down."

Even I was surprised at the words that so freely escaped my mouth. I'd never said anything like that before, so why did it feel so _natural_? Winry obliged, me spreading my arm out so she could lay on my shoulder and my arm could snake around and play with the hair by her ear. She giggled, pressing her hand to my chest.

"Wow," she said. Now it was her turn to be breathless, "I guess... we haven't really _relaxed_ since I've been here. 'Guess now's as best a time as ever, eh?" I smiled and rested my chin on the top of her head. She was right; since she'd been here, it was a constant struggle to regain her memories and get her used to Germany. I sighed and closed my eyes in thought.

_"We haven't really __relaxed__ since I've been here..."_

I fell into unconsciousness as the phrase echoed in my head.

**X Normal P.O.V X**

Downstairs, Noah was cooking dinner, just as the room turned a deep orange with the setting sun. A pot on top of the stove was simmering with freshly made stew, with fresh vegetables from the market and fresh beef from a farm stand down the road. The room was filled with the smell of carrots and the beef, making the woman swoon in her own wave of appraisal.

It was a Roma recipe, passed down through her mother and grandmother. There was an earthy taste, filling anyone eating it with the history and freeness of the Roma clan, and Noah just knew that Alphonse and Edward would fall in love with it...

Just as Edward had fallen for that young woman.

She held no hatred for the woman; she looked like a sweet and doting young woman, capable of handling any challenge thrown at her. The only problem the gypsy had was that she now felt unnecessarily uncomfortable liking Ed as she did, because she knew the way they looked at each other told her-

- her thought was interrupted when a loud crash echoed through the kitchen, and a gun was pointed toward her head.

"You! You're coming with us, Girl!"

* * *

_Uh-oh-sies! I surely hope that this person isn't going to hurt Noah, no matter how much I don't like her... But, hey, she's important to the plot. XD_

_I know this chapter is short; Ill make it longer, and try so hard to update ASAP. (Keep in mind, I have 3 other stories to update too, plus new stuff, plus school. I'll do my best, though!)_

_Reviews are greatly appreciated, and a special thank you to _**Megsaku**_ for letting me adopt this story :) I hope it's to yours and -points to reviewers- YOUR liking!_

_And! This is the only chapter you all will see 1st POV for me. The rest will be 3rd, a.k.a Normal POV._

_~Cookie_


	2. Chapter 2

_I... am... so... sorry! This is really late. Well, I told you it would be slow!_

_I also promised I wouldn't let this story die, and I'm not. I'm skipping my lunch period to upload this and do some more writing... not sure which fandom I'll write in, buuuuut that isn't it important._

**Disclaimer**_ is in the first chapter. All rights belong to _**Megsaku**_, _FUNimation, Bones, Hiromu Arawaka and other cows residing in Japan/America/Amestris.

* * *

_She held no hatred for the woman; she looked like a sweet and doting young woman, capable of handling any challenge thrown at her. The only problem the gypsy had was that she now felt unnecessarily uncomfortable liking Ed as she did, because she knew the way they looked at each other told her-_

_- her thought was interrupted when a loud crash echoed through the kitchen, and a gun was pointed toward her head._

_"You! You're coming with us, Girl!"_

Noah took a long, hard look at the man standing before her; he was tall and round with a red-gold beard that swung below his jaw and gave him an almost threatening look. _Almost_. He was wearing a black button-up jacket with a pin pressed into the left side of his chest. She knew that symbol printed on it: Officer Hughes had told Edward that whoever was wearing it believed that the Fuhrer, Adolf Hitler, would reshape this country.

That meant kicking out the Jews and anyone who wasn't a pure German.

That meant her and her Roma tribe.

That meant Alphonse… Winry… _Edward_.

"Well?" the man took a step forward, pushing the gun forcefully at her face, his expression darkening. "What're you waiting for? C'mon, let's get moving, Girl!"

Noah looked to the side slightly, waiting for Ed or Al to come around the corner, but nothing came to greet her. Should she go with them? Last time she left Edward alone, she ended up betraying him, and that wasn't she wanted… after all, she loved him.

_But he loves that other girl_… she thought sourly, and she took a step forward, eyeing the gun in her hand.

"That's it, be a good little girl no—"

The man's broke off when a chunky boot met his lips, nose, and between his eyes. He let out a loud grunt and fell backward. Noah turned around and couldn't help but smile thankfully at the young man who had thrown the boot. "Edward… eek!"

She was pulled close to a broad chest with a gun pointed past her, at the golden-haired hero. Ed took a step back, holding his arm behind him to hide whoever was in back of him, and glared at the man. "Let her go, you creep!" He leapt at the man, only to stare right into the barrel of the gun. "No need to get physical, just give her back."

"Ha!" the man spat a laugh, rising back onto his feet, and shoving Noah into the arms of another officer who was pulling her out the door. "You may have the nerve, but do you have the will, Edward Elric?"

Ed made a noise in his throat, and before he could react, the door was slammed shut. He growled, almost launching for the door if not for Winry grabbing his hand. "What's going on? Why did he take her?"

Her voice was anything but calm, but it was a hell of a lot calmer than Al was at that moment. "Brother, we have to go save her! If the wrong people get a hold of her, they could use her powers for evil!" Al slammed his hand on the wall, a sign he was more angry than scared, and Ed walked over to put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're _going_ to save her, Al! Calm down!" Ed turned to Winry for a moment and found himself thinking gibberish. "Winry, I need you to stay here. I can't risk you getting taken t—OW!"

Winry had smacked him hard in the chest, not with an open palm, but with a closed, shaking fist. The glare in her eyes made both Elric brothers cower, backing as not to be smitten by her wrath. Ed was already smacked; Al was smart enough to stand further away after hearing his brother say such an idiotic request.

"Edward, you can't expect me to just stay behind!" her cheeks were puffed out and her teeth sharp and almost beastly, and she smacked him again. He yelped and tried to retort before being smacked again. "You _idiot_! I was waiting at home for you and your brother for _years_! I was kept in the dark for _years_, and look where it got me! I won't let you push me away anymore, you two idiots! _We_ are going to get Noah back, and _we_ are going to work together!"

Ed stared at her, his golden eyes reading her like a book. He couldn't find the words, let alone where to start after hearing something like that. His eyes widened for a split second before she turned away, stomping back up to the bedroom in a rage. He heard more stomping and a slam – a _hard_ slam – and turned to his brother. "Looks like there's no time to waste. We leave early tomorrow morning."

"Won't that be too late?" Al's voice sounded a little desperate.

"We need all the time we need to pack and make a definite plan we can follow. Al, I know you want to save her, but that's the earliest we could possibly get moving. C'mon, we hav'ta act fast."

Al nodded and the brothers headed upstairs, determined scowls on their faces.

* * *

_The last part was written quickly, so I apologize. I'm basically just setting up the plot some more. _^^ _Keep in mind, in the previous chapter Winry got her memory back, and in this chapter she's beginning to show a bit of that IC-Winry. Bare with me, I'm a little rusty since I haven't written in this fandom for a little while. Sorry if she, Al, Ed, or Noah get OOC somewhere in the story!_

_See you next time! Please review?_

_~Cookie_


End file.
